


As she once was

by SofiyaPetrova



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiyaPetrova/pseuds/SofiyaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY DETAILS: A Elijah and Elena One shot Set during season four episode eight-teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As she once was

**Author's Note:**

> DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRIES
> 
> I am also On Fanfiction http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4413138/Sofiya-Petrova
> 
> STORY DETAILS: A Elijah and Elena One shot Set during season four episode eight-teen.
> 
> A/N This story is going to be a One-Shot just so I can get back in the flow of writing stories once more please forgive me if you followed my stories before but I won't being putting them back up as I don't like the way I wrote them, please not that I will be putting more stories up but right now like I said I just want to get back in the flow of things I hope you all understand.

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRIES

As She Once Was

"I'm sure you did and it felt good to watch that letter burn." She could the annoyance written on his face but still she continued. "Along with my old life and along with Jeremy's body"

Troubled by her nightmare Elena sat up from where she laid. Her eyes opened widely only close them once more as a sudden pain rain though her head. She opened her eyes once more as aroma of blood started teasing her, she looked down at her hands, before looking away to see the body that laid a couple of feet away from her, in a pool of blood yet her hands where clean, she was positive they would have been blood- stained.

"Nice to see you awake." His voice emerged from the darkness which surrounded her and the body.

"Where am I? Where are Damon and Stefan? Why is there a body next to me?" Elena questioned, panicking she couldn't understand why she couldn't remember anything except for what she said to him and the rest was blank.

"Don't you remember?" Elijah asked almost if he was tautening her. "Can't you remember how you ripped her throat out?" She cried out in pain suddenly as flashing imagines forced their way in to her head causing her to clutch her head in pain. In a flash he was kneeling in front of her.

The memory of her first victim flooded her mind never could she forget the screams. She remembered running from her captor she knew as Elijah to her target. She lurked in the shadows and waited. The women nervously glanced behind her, while trying to keep both eyes on the pavement in front of her at the same time. She could have sworn that she had heard footsteps trailing along after her. But when she turned there was nothing. The women shook her head and scolded herself.

"Don't fight it Elena." Elijah answered as he began to play with her hair before continuing. "Just let it in."

Elena watched as the lifeless body dropped to the ground in front of her, she was about to continue her source of entertainment when he emerged in front of her. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her close towards him why is other hand went and gripped her face. "You will turn it back on Elena now sleep." His dilated as he compelled her.

"Why did you let me run Elijah? Why did you let me kill that woman?" She choked through tears as she realised what she had done.

"I'm not like those brothers Elena. You have to learn from your own mistakes." He replied which lacked compassion when he mentioned those brothers.

"Please kill me!" She begged through tears as the memory of the other victims filled her mind including his brother Kol, she was being consumed by guilt and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm not going to kill you Elena." Elijah replied as his fingers hooked under her chin making her face him causing her to slight whimper in fear. "Shh Elena, I'm not going to hurt you?" Elijah reassured.

"Please Elijah, I don't what to live like this. Please end my life?" She asked, however he only to shook his head before wiping a tear away.

"I'm sorry Elena but I can't do that." Elijah simply answered; he continued to run his finger through her hair causing her cheeks to become heated.

"Why won't you, I would if you done the same thing to me." Elena questioned, while trying to avoid his eyes, they were so intense. It was then she realised the pain was gone. She couldn't understand why it happened all of a sudden.

"No you wouldn't." Elijah responded which caused her to look directly in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that Elena, I know you feel what I feel to." He continued.

"No I don't, you have feeling for Katherine, I'm not going to be anyone sick fantasy of her." She answered as she tried to pull away but his grip was so much stronger.

"That where you're wrong, you see me and Katherine made a deal she would have those brother and in return..." He spoke honestly only to get cut off.

"What." She exclaimed struggling his grip which only got tighter.

"I knew it was you when we kissed." As if to prove a point he kissed her. She couldn't keep her eyes shut when his lips met hers. It was a light kiss. In her moment of daze, all she could think about were his eyelashes. She could see their shadows kissing before he broke the kiss. "I only love you and I'm never going to let you go." Her heart almost melted at his words.


End file.
